


Spider-Man: Days Of Future Past

by DifferentlyAnonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Enemies, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, New York City, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protectiveness, Sacrifice, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentlyAnonymous/pseuds/DifferentlyAnonymous
Summary: It's been 6 years since the end of high school for Peter Parker, he had graduated with a good scholarship, went to university and now has a job at a science lab.but as a surprise of a life time as he was in university he learns he was going to become a father. 2 years later, it's just him and his Daughter Marcelle Anika Parker . his ex-girlfriend left him after having a baby.but having a baby and balancing work was tricky but he made it work. he did it for family. he pushed his spidey days aside and left his apprentice/best friend Miles do all the spdeying..but when an new enemy, Dawn enterprises (Anderson Dawn) starts to brew up some problems..He starts to threaten the lives of the families in new york, especially Peter's family.. his daughter..So now he has to decide.. does he exclusively protecting his family or go back to being spidey the one thing he truly loved? But could put his family at grave risk.





	Spider-Man: Days Of Future Past

It's been 6 years since the end of high school for Peter Parker, he had graduated with a good scholarship, went to university and now has a job at a science lab.

but as a surprise of a life time as he was in university he learns he was going to become a father. 2 years later, it's just him and his Daughter Marcelle Anika Parker . his ex-girlfriend left him after having a baby.

but having a baby and balancing work was tricky but he made it work. he did it for family. he pushed his spidey days aside and left his apprentice/best friend Miles do all the spdeying..

but when an new enemy, Dawn enterprises (Anderson Dawn) starts to brew up some problems..

He starts to threaten the lives of the families in new york, especially Peter's family.. his daughter..

So now he has to decide.. does he exclusively protecting his family or go back to being spidey the one thing he truly loved? But could put his family at grave risk.


End file.
